


Форс-мажорно и порно

by ForeverNemi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Брок одёрнул рукава и застегнул пиджак на две пуговицы, нижнюю оставив свободной.Да, он был солдатом, но не деревенщиной же. Спасибо большое, он знал, как правильно носить цивильную одежду.





	Форс-мажорно и порно

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: постоянные отношения, грязные разговорчики, что-то типа стриптиза
> 
> Фик написан под впечатлением арта Nastix M. Scarhl, поэтому хочу посвятить ей. Котан, ты котан!  
> Сам арт:

Чёртовы запонки, которые он совершенно точно положил вот в эту коробку, в которой у него валялось всё: от “Пурпурного сердца” (“Не дождётесь”, мысленно позлорадствовал Брок) и старых погонных планок до маминого кольца и серёжки, которую он носил по юности и дурости. Поэтому ничего невозможно было найти. Брок двадцать минут перерывал всё, пытаясь вспомнить, были они в коробке или он бросил их прямо так.  
Простые серебряные запонки с орлом. Совершенно обычные, пусть и подарок, такие были у всех, кто смог вернуться из Ливии. Единственные, которые были у Брока.  
Не было. Нигде не было. Брок от злости долбанул коробкой по кровати. К счастью, коробке это не повредило. К несчастью, из неё высыпалось до хрена всякой мелкой памятной дряни, а Броку некогда было её собирать.  
— Раз... — вошедший в спальню Баки не договорил, так и застыл с раскрытым ртом. Брок пару секунд понаблюдал за тем, как на смазливой мордахе расплывается изумление, но тут же одёрнул себя. Он опаздывал. Некогда было любоваться.  
— Стив! — крикнул он, бросая коробку на кровать и поднимаясь. — У тебя есть запонки?  
— Чего?  
Голос Стива даже сорвался от удивления, настолько необычным был вопрос.  
— Тебе нужны запонки?  
Стив подошёл к двери, и теперь они с Барнсом вдвоём изображали соляные столбы. Только один внутри, а второй снаружи. Даже выражение лиц было одинаковым.  
Спасибо, господи, за прогресс и эволюцию. Брок бы не выдержал, если бы все люди на планете до сих пор были такими же вот... Такими.  
— Запонки, Стив! Есть?  
Роджерс, к счастью, отмер, кивнул и тоже вошёл в спальню. Сейчас, когда они не лежали на кровати, а стояли вокруг неё, комната стала казаться размером с кладовку. Даже то, что Барнс присел, нисколько объёма помещению не добавило — всё сжирала ширина плеч Роджерса.  
Тот поколдовал над своими ящиками в шкафу и победно продемонстрировал Броку свои запонки.  
— Отлично, помоги надеть.  
Звук, который издал после этих слов Барнс, было трудно идентифицировать, но Брок и не собирался. Гораздо больше бесило то, что Стив залипал, разглядывая его, и нисколько не помогал с рукавами.  
— Сядь, — гаркнул Брок и указал на кровать рядом с Барнсом. — Не мельтеши!  
— Ты ведь тоже это видишь? — демоническим шёпотом спросил у Стива Баки, едва тот сел рядом.  
— Я это даже слышу, — подтвердил тот.  
— Я сначала подумал, что мне приснилось.  
Брок обернулся спиной к этим двум ископаемым, чуть дрожащими от спешки пальцами смог справиться с запонками, одёрнул рукава и застегнул пиджак на две пуговицы, нижнюю оставив свободной.  
Да, он был солдатом, но не деревенщиной же. Спасибо большое, он знал, как правильно носить цивильную одежду.  
— Нормально выгляжу? — спросил он, развернувшись к Стиву и Баки корпусом, и чуть развёл руки, демонстрируя себя и костюм. — Пойдёт?  
— Для чего пойдёт? — поинтересовался Стив, но сделал это как-то вяло, всё внимание переключив на рассматривание Брока от начищенных по поводу важного события ботинок до железно уложенного муссом гребня волос. — Ты женишься, а мы не знали?  
— Ёбт... — начал было Брок, но сам осёкся под суровым взглядом. — Конечно, нет.  
— Уже лучше, — кивнул Баки. — Роллинс женится?  
— Вряд ли на его шестую свадьбу я стал бы наряжаться. Туда можно и в пляжных шортах пойти, всё равно через месяц разбегутся.  
Это было правдой. В последний раз на свадьбу Роллинса Брок надевал не то, что костюм, а хотя бы пиджак, лет восемь назад — как раз была третья. А после неё игнорировал требования Лиз о приличном виде, каждый раз отвечая, что они “заебали жениться, никаких костюмов не хватит”. Типа, пришёл не в шлёпанцах — уже нарядный. К пятому разу Лиз успокоилась.  
— Странно видеть тебя в костюме.  
— Уставом не запрещено.  
— Признаться, выглядишь ты очень хорошо, — голос звучал настороженно, и Стив всё продолжал жарко ощупывать Брока взглядом.  
— Настолько, что лучше тебя раздеть, — поддакнул Барнс.  
— Нихера! — взъярился Брок. — Никаких, нахрен, раздеваний! Вы мне костюм помнёте и по ногам оттопчетесь, как я потом в таком виде пойду?  
— А куда ты идёшь? — снова поинтересовался Стив.  
— В ад, — с душой ответил Брок.  
— Сделай доброе дело напоследок, — вдруг попросил осклабившийся Баки, откинулся на руки и смотрел на Брока чуть из-под бровей.  
Такой его вид Броку очень не нравился. Обычно это заканчивалось или игрой на раздевание, или затяжным минетом, или ещё чем-нибудь, что включало полное заголение и стояки. Баки был себе верен:  
— Расстегни ширинку.  
— А хуй тебе не показать? — Брок сопроводил вопрос привычным жестом из одного пальца.  
— Как раз его и покажи. Буду думать о тебе в костюме и со стояком, пока ты шляешься неизвестно где и с кем. Сильно думать.  
“...”, “...”, “...”, непечатно пронеслось у Брока в голове. Поддаваться на провокации Баки он перестал на втором году совместной жизни. Если вступить с ним в дискуссию, то можно прощаться и с костюмом, и с этим вечером, и со следующими двумя днями — выебет, перевернёт и снова выебет, а потом скажет, что так и было.  
Напоследок безмолвно, но очень яростно ткнув в сторону Стива и Баки пальцем (уже другим), Брок вылетел из спальни, словно за ним черти гнались. Но черти сидели на кровати и пялились друг на друга в полном непонимании происходящего.  
— Не знаю, как у тебя, но у меня стоит, — поделился Баки. Стив кивнул, подтверждая его догадку — у него тоже стоял. — Предлагаю потерпеть и дождаться.  
На том и порешили.

Брок не включал свет, добираясь до спальни на опыте и наощупь. Ему не хотелось будить Стива и Баки, хотя трезвой частью разума он понимал, что те услышали его пьяные шаги ещё от подъездной дорожки. Так и вышло.  
Едва войдя в спальню, Брок был ослеплён ярким светом ночника. Приложив ладонь ко лбу как козырёк, он смог проморгаться и увидел, как Баки и Стив одинаково сложили на груди руки и смотрели на него со своих краёв кровати. Они были голыми, только до пояса целомудренно прикрывались одеялом.  
— Пьян. Но немного, — предупредил Брок. Уже не таясь, он подошёл к узкому комоду, в котором были сложены его вещи и памятное барахло, открыл ту проклятую коробку, в которую Барнс с Роджерсом запихнули все его безделушки, и швырнул туда новый трофей. Награда нашла героя, и пусть лучше поздно, чем никогда. Не то, чтобы Брок был падок на побрякушки, но тот случай в Пакистане был особенным. И он был рад, что работу его бойцов (пусть половины и посмертно) эта чёртова страна решила хоть как-то отметить. На крышку коробки Брок положил роджерсовские запонки, чтобы его личный аккуратист смог их поутру найти. Кстати, пьяным снимать этот кошмар оказалось гораздо проще — и почему Брок сразу не подумал о таком способе?  
— Хуй покажешь? — вдолбился в его мысли кошачий голос Баки. — Или опять торопишься?  
Брок, ещё в полунаклоне над ящиком, плавно переступил с ноги на ногу, позволяя зрителям понаблюдать за тем, как под тонкой шерстью перекатились мышцы ягодиц, чуть обернулся, упираясь взглядом в горящие взгляды Стива и Баки, и облизнулся.  
Вместо ответа он выпрямился, встал напротив кровати и медленно расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу уже помятой рубашки.  
— И его покажу, — пообещал он, продолжая свой импровизированный стриптиз.  
Стив и Баки напоминали куколок-болванчиков, пока следили за тем, как он стягивал с плеч пиджак и бросал его в кресло у окна. Затем, к счастью, лица их приобрели более осмысленные выражения. Стив загорелся, как у него это бывало, изнутри и сразу всем телом, ослепил красными щеками, а потом побледнел с той же скоростью, с которой набухал бугор под одеялом.  
Баки были чужды сантименты. Он хищно наблюдал за движениями Брока, подбадривая его взглядом и движением своей руки под одеялом.  
— Надоело, — рявкнул он, отбрасывая его с ног, и перед взором Брока предстала чудесная картина: Барнс откинулся на спинку кровати, шире развёл ноги и демонстративно дрочил. Брок то и дело срывался взглядом на скольжение члена в кулаке, но не забывал о стриптизе. Пуговицы были заколдованы тем же волшебником, что до этого спрятал запонки, плохо поддавались пальцам, и Брок от души рванул края рубашки в стороны.  
— Сильно, — с едва скрываемым восхищением похвалил Барнс. Стив ничего не сказал, но покраснел обратно. Что нисколько не помешало его члену встать прямо и превратить одеяло в шалашик.  
Брок перестал отвлекаться на внимательных зрителей. Он закрыл глаза и, чуть покачивая бёдрами — хотя настоящие мужики не танцуют, — сдёрнул рубашку с плеч. Бесполезная тряпка спланировала на пол. Брок подумал и стащил ботинки, просто наступив на задники, отшвырнул их в разные концы комнаты и постарался не думать, что скажет Стив.  
Хотя, стоило признать, как раз к разговорам Стив готов не был. Это Брок понял, едва приоткрыл левый глаз. Всё внимание и Стива, и Баки, конечно, было приковано к его телу и мерным движениям бёдер. Взявшись за пояс, Брок расстегнул пряжку, мучительно медленно вытащил ремень из шлёвок и запустил на то же кресло у окна.  
Осталось последнее. Член рвался из штанов, натягивая их, тянулся к Стиву и Баки, устав быть с ними в разлуке за эти часы. Брок расстегнул ширинку, и брюки сползли на бёдра, открывая резинку трусов.  
— Да не тяни ты! — взвыл Баки, двигая кулаком всё чаще и сильнее. — И так почти кончил!  
Стив снова промолчал, но руки его уже были под одеялом.  
— Ладно, — сдался Брок. — Кто-то из вас может мне помочь.  
И он точно поставил бы на Барнса, который кипел от нетерпения, но, удивительное дело, возле Брока на краю кровати первым оказался Стив. И единственным. Баки не двинулся с места, даже дрочить перестал, наблюдая, как Стив поддевает резинку и тянет вниз. Послушное бельё потащило за собой брюки, член, выбравшийся из плена, влажно поддал по животу, и Брок переступил через одежду, оставаясь полностью голым и полностью в руках Стива.  
— Наконец-то, — вздохнул Баки, полностью лёг на кровать, только голову оставил на подушке, чтобы было удобно наблюдать.  
Стив, держа Брока за поясницу, наклонился и медленно лизнул член от яиц до головки.  
— Насколько ты пьян?  
Голос у Баки звучал сдавленно из-за неудобного положения, но рукой он двигал без усилий и напряжения. Свет ночников бликовал на мокрой головке. Брок прислушался к своим ощущениям, проглотил набежавшую жадную от вида Барнса слюну и ответил:  
— Достаточно, чтобы на обоих хватило.  
— Это мне нравится. Стив, кидай его сюда.  
Стив без долгих размышлений ухватил Брока за пояс крепче, одним броском приподнял и уложил на кровать ровно посередине.  
Баки, перестав, наконец, терзать свой член, перекатился к Броку под бок, перехватил за живот и подгрёб к себе.  
— Я буду трахать тебя медленно-медленно, пока ты не взвоешь. Стив как раз дойдёт до нужного состояния и следом выебет тебя до искр. Как план?  
— Неплохой, — не мог не признать Брок.  
— А потом мы тебя снова нарядим в какие-нибудь приличные шмотки, сдёрнем с задницы брюки и трахнем у стены.  
— Вот это уже вряд ли, — осклабился Брок. — В рот я ебал эти костюмы.  
— В рот, говоришь? — задумчиво протянул Баки, осматривая его с ног до головы и обратно, задержался взглядом на члене. — Тогда я буду у стены, а ты мне отсосёшь, пока Стив тебя трахает. Но всё равно ты будешь в костюме. Это главное условие.  
— Хрена с два.  
— У тебя как раз их будет два, — пообещал Баки, быстрым движением оказываясь над ним. — Всё по плану.  
И тут Брок подумал, что его следующий ответ про “иди в жопу” тоже вызовет у Барнса прилив тактического вдохновения. Поэтому повернулся к Стиву, подставился для поцелуя, пока Баки раздвигал его ноги и тёрся членом об член, и сдался.  
Но только пока, потому что хрена с два он ещё раз в этом году надел бы чёртов костюм.


End file.
